Spider-Man Metroid: Battlefield New York 5 Things Go Cosmic
by Scramjet
Summary: Spider-Man Samus and Starkiller were doing just fine after the breakout even though Darth Vader was still on the loose. But when the Earth is struck by simultaneous threats frm Empire, Kree and Skrulls even with the help of the Guardians of the Galaxy will they be able to save the day?


Spider-Man Metroid: 5 Things Go Cosmic

Prologue

The cosmic side of Marvel is just as awesome as the rest and it will be really good to explore it especially now that it's crossing over with both the Metroid and Star Wars universes. Note I'm going to assume that the force is the unified field of unified field theory and that it's the source of the cosmic cube's power rather than the Beyonder's. also this is the second half of Force Unleashed 2.5

"Eddie you don't have to do this."

"Sorry I know you have good intentions but you bear a symbiote even if it's a 1,000th generation I must still eradicate them."

It was morning in New York City Toxin had come to see Anti-Venom to ask for his help. A local Hydra cell was hiring a lot of the local criminals he hadn't been able to find out what yet but SHIELD didn't appear on it. The two had barely spoken with one another before Anti-Venom punched Toxin straight out of the building. Toxin had recovered with his webbing and the two had engaged in a battle standing on the side of a skyscraper. The two combatants were equally fast and agile but Toxin was nearly three times as strong as Anti-Venom.

"We don't want to hurt you Brock we just to protect innocents."

"And you're so pure iv heard about what your suit does at night your father would be proud."

"We will talk about this later"

The battle continued the combatants executing slides web yanks tendril attacks until Toxin miscalculated a leap and was grabbed by Anti-Venom. Brock punched him in the face several time before Toxin's symbiote exploded with tendrils snaking across him. The tendrils tossed him upwards about fifty feet and Toxin moved to deliver an ultrapowerful kick. Anti-Venom formed a small crater as he landed at the end of the street and Toxin started web slinging away.

"I knew I should have asked Spider-Man."

…

Meanwhile Spider-Man and Samus stood back to back in the sewers. Connors had recently turned into the Lizard again and a number of people had gone missing.

"So you know this Lizard person right?" Samus asked

"Yes I first met him in Florida as the Lizard but his real name is Curt Connors and he has helped me out quite a few times… you know when he isn't sporting scales and trying to kill me."

"No missiles it is." She said

Samus turned on her thermal visor and she immediately spotted a few contacts but they were indistinct.

"Were not alone in here." She said

"Yeah I got that impression" Spider-Man said" when he's isn't retarded Lizzy gets lonely and finds others to turn into reptiles just like him doesn't it just cool your heart."

There was a hiss from above and a Lizard person dived at them. Spider-Man had already spotted it with his Spider-Sense and was able to dodge. Grabbing it by the arm he was able to slam it into the ground and web it up before Samus could even get a shot. The Lizard person howled and tried to get up but Spider-Man was experienced his arms were pinned so he couldn't claw them off.

Peter Spider-Sense went off.

"You seriously didn't think that he might call for help." Samus said as she switched to her Echo visor and found better results.

"Hey I'm sorry try your Ice Beam it should work."

Three Lizard people appeared on each side. The Lizards screamed as Samus iced two of them to the floor the third one charged and Samus met it there momentum almost perfectly cancelled one another. Spider-Man made some small web barriers to slow them down then in a superb feat of acrobatics he managed to arrive directly behind them before they could even notice.

"Surprise" he said as he grabbed one Lizard by the tail and slammed it to the wall before webbing it.

Then he dodged four or blows from the other two before he managed to grab the smaller one by the head and slammed it to the ground he kicked the larger one away

"I know were out of cherry flavored gene cleanser but it's what the doctor ordered."

He forced one of a dozen vials down the throat of the one on the ground. By now Samus and her target were up she couldn't move as freely as Spider-Man in the confined space and it was amazing how much energy the creature could drain she finally managed to deliver a power beam assisted arm cannon uppercut which gave her an opening to fire a few more ice beams freezing the other two up to the thighs. The third one got up again and dodged two ice beam blast before it leapt at Samus face she smiled and rolled underneath the two got up and the creature tried to hit her with it's tail but Samus was able to grab it and slam it against the wall. She iced it before firing a few power beam blast at the remaining Lizard's face which had Spider-Man in a choke hold. Freed Spider-Man was able to leap onto its shoulders and use his webs to deliver a slingshot kick that launched it ten feet forward to the ground. Samus quickly froze it with her ice beam and Spider-Man started administering the cure to the restrained victims.

"Thank you for helping me back there." Peter said

"Wouldn't want you to smell like Lizard drool on our big day."

"Samus Aran galactic savior did you just crack a joke?"

"You never know." Samus smiled

"A little disgusting but I'll take it now let's find Connors."

They didn't have to wait long he found them. They had passed Connors makeshift lab and were walking along a pool of filthy water when the Lizard grabbed Samus by the leg and dragged her through the water and Spider-Man dived after her. Though Samus wasn't strong enough to break free the Lizard really didn't know who he was messing with. As she heard the metal buckle slightly she switched to morph ball and dropped a bomb. There was a shockwave through the water and it stunned the Lizard. Peter helped her get to the surface.

"Hey beautiful."

"Let's get this over with before I hurt your friend to hard."

"Message received."

Just as she got her footing The Lizard jumped out of the water towards Spider-Man. He ducked and kicked the Lizard in a back handspring knocking him into the wall then he elbowed his neck as Samus fired her Ice Beam. The Lizard howled in pain but the blast hadn't cemented him to anything. The two dodged a half dozen attacks before the Lizard delivered a nasty bite to Spider-Man's thigh.

"OOOOOOOOWWWWW!"

Samus considered a charged plasma beam but decided against it. Spider-Man was in the air his legs pushing against the Lizard's chest as he grabbed it's mouth and tried not to scream in pain as he removed it from around his body. As the Lizard's mouth closed he webbed it shut and Samus slammed into it knocking it back in the water. The Lizard struggled to get out so Samus fired a wave beam into the water before freezing the water with several ice shots. Peter then removed the webbing from around it's snout and forced the gene cleanser down his throat Connors was back to normal in less than a minute and he removed him from the freezing cold water. Then Samus held Peter (who was bleeding profusely) up bridal style as she and Connors headed towards an exit.

"Thank you for helping me Spider-Man I was really starting lose hope in there thinking you had more important things to do." Connors said

"For you I'll always make time."

"Who's your friend?"

"Samus Aran nice to meet you." She said gruffly remembering what a pain he and his minions had been

Connors stared at the bite marks on Peter's thigh.

"Would you me to patch you up? It is the least that I could do."

"Sure doc that really sounds good right now." Spider-Man said before he fainted

They arrived at a ladder Connors climbed first.

"How did you two meet each other?" he asked

"Long story."

"I should have known not to ask."

Connors reached the surface ignoring the ladder Samus jumped to ground level with Peter in her arms.

"I wasn't to much trouble was I."

"No compared to what I usually deal with this has been a pretty easy morning."

Connors was silent for a moment then said.

"Lady even I know that your not supposed to say that."

"Why?" Samus asked as her gunship landed

"Nothing I guess I'm just being superstitious." He said as they boarded the ship

…

The Skrulls had been very disappointed with the loss of the Secret Invasion there once great empire second only to the Kree had been fractured. For to long they had let the nature of there civilization be defined by there enemies no more. The team of Skrulls that stood outside Avengers Mansion would replace them and declare there public support to the Skrulls it wouldn't fool the humans of course but it would incur the wrath of the Kree on the Earth The humans would have no choice but to accept there help and the planet would become there's as it was meant to be. When the inevitable conflict ended they would return to there peaceful science centered roots. The Avenger Hawkeye was the first to fall.

…

Starkiller sat next to Juno aboard the Rogue Shadow as it flew over the city of New York. It had been two weeks since the breakout and still they had not been able to find Darth Vader you think that he would stick out like an angry Rancor. The force was so seldom utilized in this universe his senses couldn't narrow down to the dark presence still he could feel a consistent pulse of the force somewhere below. He started to meditate and received flashes of the future they were so clear but most of them slipped away.

"Are you alright?" Juno asked

"I'm fine we should land near there" he pointed at a Hydra facility

"Do you know what your doing?"

"Not really."

"So it's going to be one of those days." she thought

The ship made a ninety degree turn and headed for it's destination.

"Proxy you're going with me." Starkiller said

"Of course master." The advanced but damaged droid said as he picked up his own lightsaber

They were starting to descend and engage the cloaking field when Starkiller noticed a large shadow.

"Pull up!" he shouted but it was to late

The ship rocked and the underside was scratched. A dragon like alien corkscrewed until it was flying backwards directly in front of them. Ridley opened it's mouth to breathe fire on the ship it's other weapons to bear as well but by then Starkiller was already standing on top of the ship.

"This ends now!" he said as he ignited his twin lightsabers and force leaped towards the monster.

…

Since the Supreme Intelligence had been taken out of commission the Kree Empire had been led by Ronan the Grand Accuser of the Kree which were currently allied with none other than the Inhumans Ronan himself was married to one of them Chrystal the elemental he had left there bed an hour and a half before and oversaw a long series of minor legal revisions that would have been mundane to any other person after sharing a brief discussion with the Inhumans leader Black Bolt he received a message from an admiral of the Kree Science Navy.

"You're sure of this?" Ronan said

"I'm certain"

"The Supreme Intelligence lives I want a full company with me and bring Captain Marvel along willingly or unwillingly."

"It will be done."

…

Darth Vader stood in an office that had once belonged to the Kingpin he didn't know this and all he cared about was that it was his. He had had it furnished and decorated it until it looked as close as he could expect it to be to the Emperor's office except it had instead of Imperial Flags which were lacking in this universe there were Swastika's which appealed to him somehow. New York was a far cry from Imperial (formerly Galactic) city but it was fine given the circumstances. He felt his rage boil as he tried to operate the telephone and cursed the planets primitive technology. A moment later five people entered his office to see his commanding presence like him they had formerly been inmates at Rhyker's prison.

"We most appreciate you helping us escape that prison Lord Vader but it has been sometime and there are responsibilities I have in Japan people I must look after." One of them said

This one believed in honor but Vader knew him to be a hypocrite he would put him to good use.

"You will remain here for as long as I desire and if you please me I might allow you to see your wife again on that tiny island." Vader said before another spoke up

"This is a good gig and all but when are we going to get to work I'm getting restless and Stark's still breathing."

This one was an experienced underling who knew his place he would be a good pawn if he wasn't distracted.

"Your petty vendetta will be realized on my schedule if you disappoint me I will have you beg for your life."

"I'd like to see that or would you let me kill him myself" a woman said

Vader used the force to slam her against a wall. This one was pretty powerful they all were but she was far too mentally sick to be trusted.

"Give me one reason why I should let you live." Vader said as he started to choke her

"I don't know boss but I'm a lot of fun."

Vader looked at the other villains to see there reactions the first one was sullen two were indifferent the other one his eyes met the other woman however. She didn't say a word but she pleaded all five were force sensitive but this one was the only one who had even moderate potential she wasn't desperate or beggy she didn't even know or like the woman but her expression was just what he wanted not to defiant not to resigned. He let his victim go and she fell to the ground gasping for air.

"What do you expect from me?" he asked the woman he hadn't choked

"I don't expect anything you may offer me something some grand vision or scheme but it won't pan out. I don't want power money or fame iv been burned before and I know an untrustworthy master when I see one but I'll play along at least till I find something better." She started to laugh "You know I'm starting to prefer my enemies over those who take pity on me."

"An unusually honest one you are wise beyond your years but you will change once the dark side is your ally."

He turned to the last one who had been silent the whole time he was the most talented fighter Vader had ever seen and if it his potential with the force weren't so modest Vader would have considered him a threat.

"Were the credits I gave you sufficient?" Vader asked

"No but I'm sure they will be soon" the villain replied "I'm ready to start as soon as your ready."

"We should be in a few hours."

"What are your plans?" the woman who he had choked asked

"Subjugate this planet and the rest of this galaxy with the might of the Empire but I don't see why I can't use some other resources such as these. He used the force to move a curtain and the villains saw a tank filled with jellyfish like creatures. Vader then moved to his desk and pressed a button on his desk and a quarter of the city lost power as a transmitter sent a message to very specific coordinates across the multi-verse the dark lord was worried that his codes might be out of date they changed so regularly but they arrived. In the Star Wars universe what remained of the Empire's forces on Kamino had been sent to the Maw hundreds of small vessels sent out beams of energy into a black hole till it formed a stable wormhole then a dozen Star Destroyers and Vader's own Super Star Destroyer entered the portal which ended not far from the Earth's moon. It was going to be one those days.


End file.
